


legacy.so

by AnimalMagnetism



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cliche, Curtain Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, To Be Continued
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalMagnetism/pseuds/AnimalMagnetism
Summary: Con delicadeza tomó la mano izquierda de Tyrell entre sus manos callosas y la examinó de cerca. Los ojos de Tyrell se veían demasiado grandes en ese momento desde la posición de Irving, eran cristalinos como el agua de mar y sus pupilas invadían el iris como si se trataran de un gran agujero negro. Irving esbozó una media sonrisa sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho de sí mismo. La vida era impredecible. Si alguna vez hubiera tenido que adivinar su futuro jamás se hubiera imaginado tener que pasar sus días en una cabaña cuidando de nada más ni nada menos que de Tyrell Wellick.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Irving/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 7





	1. Miel y leche.

“Arriba ricitos de oro, es hora de ponerse a trabajar”  
Los rayos de sol golpearon el rostro de Tyrell. El rubio frunció el ceño en respuesta. El sonido de la cortina corriéndose y el olor a café recién hecho inundaron sus sentidos.  
Irving contempló el paisaje a través de la ventana por unos momentos dándole la espalda. Luego se giró hacia el hombre recostado en la cama. Sus ojos se veían bastante más claros que de costumbre con algunas pestañas doradas y largas enredadas y la mitad inferior del rostro cubierto por la almohada. No parecía demasiado animado con el paisaje verde frente a él.  
Irving llevó una mano a su cadera mientras que con la otra revelaba su taza térmica favorita. Se acercó un poco a Tyrell observándolo atentamente como si se tratara de un conejillo de indias y se llevó la taza a los labios mientras sorbía su contenido ruidosamente.  
“Tu desayuno está esperando en la cocina… mmmm… me tomé unas cuantas libertades” agregó el hombre mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sopesando las ideas en su mente y miraba el contenido de la taza con aprehensión.  
“Siempre me gusto cocinar, es bastante terapéutico a decir verdad…”  
Tyrell se incorporó un poco, lentamente, contra sus codos. Su cabello rubio se veía grasoso y sin su brillo habitual, pero sus ojos claros se encontraban inusualmente relucientes esa mañana. Irving le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Tyrell asintió débilmente en respuesta mientras el hombre se alejaba hacia la otra habitación. Miró a su alrededor y algo se contrajo en su pecho al recordar fragmentos de un sueño que había tenido momentos antes. En realidad no se trataba de un sueño, sino de una mezcla de recuerdos que habían sido modificados sutilmente por su fragmentado cerebro. Mientras se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz y contaba hasta cien como lo hacía todas las mañanas para no perder la cordura, respiró hondo intentando mantener la calma.  
Elliot se encontraba allí… en sus atormentados pensamientos…  
Tyrell se incorporó con brusquedad y mientras contemplaba el grueso roble frente a su ventana deslizó ambas manos sobre sus pálidos muslos. Sus nudillos ensangrentados todavía estaban allí, eso quería decir que lo de anoche… lo que había ocurrido anoche había sido real… ¿o no?  
Cerró la puerta tras él y el espejo hecho trizas del cuarto de baño le dio la bienvenida… Con un gemido de preocupación y un sentimiento de culpa que sentía que nunca jamás en su vida sería capaz de reparar, se llevó ambas manos temblorosas al rostro. 

Tyrell se acercó a la mesa de madera del comedor y tomó la taza de cerámica que estaba preparada para él en uno de los extremos. Caminó pesadamente y en silencio a través de la sala con sus pantalones de chándal ligeramente adheridos a sus caderas.  
Irving alzó la vista de su periódico para observarlo por unos momentos mientras el rubio se servía el café.  
“¿Sabes qué día es hoy?” preguntó el hombre de lentes en su característico tono de voz, ligeramente divertido. Tyrell le dirigió una mirada confundida, el cabello claro caía a ambos lados de su rostro haciéndolo ver mucho más joven, su aspecto era mucho menos intimidante pero seguía manteniendo esa elegancia característica, incluso sin su traje. Mientras manipulaba la cafetera con movimientos firmes, la expresión de su rostro adquirió un tono irritado.  
“Es muy difícil saber qué día es cuando hace semanas que estoy encerrado en esta madriguera” musitó secamente al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada fría y se sentaba a la mesa malhumorado.  
Irving arqueó las cejas sorprendido mientras cerraba el periódico sobre su regazo.  
Tyrell se llevó la taza a los labios con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Luego de un momento sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono ligeramente rosado, como si de pronto hubiera entendido el significado detrás de las palabras de Irving. Un montón de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente. Contempló el contenido de la taza entre sus manos y el reflejo de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en el fondo oscuro. Se estremeció cuando la mano del otro hombre se posó con torpeza sobre uno de sus hombros, se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado sus pasos al acercarse.  
“Todo va a estar bien” lo tranquilizó en un tono de voz suave. Tyrell asintió con un suspiro entrecortado sin apartar la mirada de la taza y de sus nudillos rotos.  
“Por cierto… Feliz Cumpleaños” agregó alegremente todavía tras él.  
Tyrell se giró un poco hacia el hombre para toparse con una gran porción de pastel. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y dejó escapar un sonido bajo lleno de asombro. Irving rio divertido y depositó el plato con el pastel junto a la taza de café.  
“Supuse que esto te alegraría un poco…”  
El rubio contempló la porción de Britta tårta con un brillo de ensoñación y culpa en sus ojos celestes. La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio. Por momentos Tyrell bajaba la guardia e Irving podía leer en su semblante cada uno de sus pensamientos como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Tyrell alzó la mirada hacia el hombre por encima de él. Sus pupilas se encontraban muy dilatadas en ese momento y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, se veía extrañamente conmovido.  
“Gra…gracias” tartamudeó con voz ronca y luego tragó en seco apartando la mirada un poco incómodo y molesto consigo mismo. Avergonzado de lo difícil que le resultaba tomar el control de sus propias emociones. Miró sus nudillos doloridos por un momento y luego de un largo suspiro y de una sonrisa fingida añadió.  
“Se ve… se ve muy bien… mi abuela… ella solía cocinarme Britta tårta cada vez que cumplía años…” Había una expresión de calidez, dulzura y nostalgia en su rostro en ese momento. Con suavidad tomó el tenedor en su mano izquierda dubitativamente, como si aquel momento fuera una ensoñación y quisiera atesorarlo en su memoria. Su mano tembló del dolor y luego le dirigió a Irving una mirada aturdida.  
“Uhmmm…creo que sería conveniente para todos, no solo para ti, que comenzaras a controlar tus impulsos…” comentó Irving con aire divertido. Con delicadeza tomó la mano izquierda de Tyrell entre sus manos callosas y la examinó de cerca. Los ojos de Tyrell se veían demasiado grandes en ese momento desde la posición de Irving, eran cristalinos como el agua de mar y sus pupilas invadían el iris como si se trataran de un gran agujero negro. Irving esbozó una media sonrisa sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho de sí mismo. La vida era impredecible.  
Si alguna vez hubiera tenido que adivinar su futuro jamás se hubiera imaginado tener que pasar sus días en una cabaña cuidando de nada más ni nada menos que de Tyrell Wellick, el ex vicepresidente de tecnología de E Corp, uno de los hombres más jóvenes en haber llegado a ese puesto. En ese momento su imagen se encontraba muy lejos de la que había logrado crearse para el público general. Parecían dos personas completamente diferentes.  
Mientras palpaba los puntos dolorosos en el metacarpo de Tyrell en busca de una posible fractura del quinto metacarpiano, contempló las pestañas largas y doradas del hombre ante él. Parecían agitarse nerviosamente en anticipación de cualquier dolor punzante. Tyrell repentinamente emitió un gemido dolorido y cerró los ojos con fuerza como si aquello pudiera borrar el dolor intenso que acababa de experimentar. Irving localizó la fractura entre sus dedos. No parecía nada realmente grave, pero probablemente necesitaría reposo, hielo y antiinflamatorios.  
“Voy a darte algo para el dolor, pero prométeme que esta será la última vez que pase…” murmuró Irving severamente. Tyrell asintió mientras frotaba el área lesionada con la mano sana, bastante dolorido. El hombre más grande desapareció por unos momentos para luego volver con un vaso de leche y una pastilla blanca. El rubio miró ambas cosas con cierto recelo. Había miedo en sus pupilas exageradamente dilatadas.  
“Prefiero el dolor” murmuró luego de un prolongado silencio mientras se volvía hacia su café y a su porción de Britta tårta con el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado y tratando de huir de la oferta de Irving.  
“Si, a eso lo tengo bastante claro” rio mientras se sentaba junto a Tyrell con una porción de pastel para él.  
La pastilla blanca junto al vaso descansaban a solo centímetros de Tyrell. Irving comenzó a silbar la melodía de los Mets para que el hombre junto a él se relajara de una vez y decidiera por fin tragarla. Era solo Paracetamol… no había nada de cianuro ni ningún extraño componente en esa pastilla, sin embargo no le gustaba cuando las personas que tenía a cargo se negaban a obedecer sus órdenes. Había algo en eso que era como el tornillo suelto en el motor de su chevy favorito.  
“Los suecos suelen hacer la plancha del bizcocho en la bandeja del horno y luego la parten por la mitad” comenzó Irving mientras tomaba una generosa porción en su tenedor y la llevaba a su boca descuidadamente. Tyrell lo escuchó atentamente mientras pinchaba con delicadeza el pastel.  
“Yo quise hacerla un poco más pequeña… en esos moldes redondos de 16 cm que tenemos…”agregó.  
El rubio se llevó con cuidado el tenedor a los labios. Su rostro tenso se suavizó por un momento al notar que el sabor era muy bueno, de hecho, idéntico al que recordaba.  
“Ya sabes, para no tener que partirlo en dos, pero los bordes me han quedado un poco rotos como ves…” Irving señaló en su porción un área desprolija en una de las esquinas junto a una fresa deliciosamente brillante. Tyrell asintió aunque realmente no lo estaba escuchando, sólo lo observaba. Su cabeza de alguna manera seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de que en algún momento tendría que tomarse esa maldita pastilla. De todos modos, se sentía bastante agradecido con Irving, permaneció en silencio saboreando cada pedazo del pastel, sintiéndose renovado con cada caricia de la crema dulce y del bizcocho esponjoso y húmedo en su boca.  
“Cuando la estaba horneando se elevó tanto que pensé que se iba a salir del molde y se veía… preciosa” Irving se acomodó los lentes con un ligero ademán y se llevó otro trozo a la boca “…pero cuando la saqué y se enfrió, fue bajando su tamaño y el merengue lógicamente se estropeó”  
“Su sabor… es exactamente como debería ser…” dijo Tyrell al fin. Sonrió un poco. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono ligeramente rosado.  
“¿De verdad eso crees? Creo que podría perfeccionar la técnica, por cierto, tienes algo ahí” Irving señalo el labio inferior del otro hombre y luego siguió persiguiendo con el tenedor una cereza escurridiza sin demasiado éxito. Las mejillas de Tyrell tomaron un color aún más intenso mientras intentaba limpiarse la crema del labio sin demasiada suerte.  
Irving alzó la vista de nuevo y sonrió. Había algo ligeramente delicioso y encantador en el nerviosismo del sueco, algo incómodo y torpe que hacía que la molestia de Irving por el tema de la pastilla comenzara a derretirse como miel en su pecho.  
Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento. Tyrell se veía demasiado frágil y aniñado. Irving tomó la servilleta que se encontraba a su lado y la acercó al labio inferior del otro hombre, limpiando con un movimiento ágil pero suave. Luego se alejó para examinar nuevamente su rostro. El rubio lamió su labio inferior muy suavemente recogiendo algo del sabor dulce y empalagoso todavía mirando fijamente a Irving. Una extraña tensión sexual abofeteó a Irving directamente en la cara e invadió la habitación como si se tratara de un enjambre de avejas. Era imposible de ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tyrell estaba jugando con fuego. Estaba intentando sobornarlo para no tener que tomar el maldito Paracetamol, resultaba cómico porque ni siquiera se trataba de una droga ilegal… Irving quería reírse de lo absurdo que resultaba todo superficialmente pero aquella jugada era bastante peligrosa, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, una punzada de excitación le dio un vuelco a su corazón dentro de su pecho. Irving permaneció inmóvil y entrecerró los ojos mientras el hombre ante él acomodaba un poco su cabello grasoso con un gesto suave y volvía a lo que quedaba de su pastel para seguir comiéndolo como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Inteligente.  
Irving desenfundó con suavidad el arma que llevaba en su cinturón y decidió que sería un buen momento para limpiarla, de hecho eso era lo que había intentado hacer desde el inicio de la mañana. Mientras manipulaba el arma todavía completa entre sus manos sonrió a Tyrell, luego miró la pastilla ante él y luego el arma entre las grandes manos. No había demasiado que explicar.  
“Supongo que es hora de que te tomes tu medicina, ricitos de oro” susurró suavemente mientras le pasaba un trapo sucio al cañón del arma e intentaba sacarle esa maldita mancha de grasa sin demasiado éxito.  
“¿Qué estas haciendo?” preguntó Tyrell temblorosamente. Irving le sonrió observándolo por debajo de sus pestañas marrones mientras continuaba frotando el cañón de su Colt Python 357. Comenzó a silbar nuevamente la melodía de los Mets, aquella mancha en el revolver estaba agotando su paciencia al igual que los gigantes ojos celestes del sueco frente a él y su obstinada necesidad de llevarle la contra.  
“Okeeey Señor Wellick… creo que no estoy siendo demasiado claro aquí…”  
Tyrell se removió en su silla nerviosamente sin poder apartar su mirada del reluciente revolver ante sus ojos.  
“Voy a contar hasta tres...” agregó Irving sin mirarlo “… y cuando termine quiero esa pastilla blanca dentro de su boca, ¿entendido? No quiero verme obligado a hacerle un agujero a su bonito rostro” Por supuesto aquello último era mentira… solo se trataba de un maldito Paracetamol pero aquí eso no importaba realmente, lo que realmente importaba en este instante era que Tyrell, en un momento de aquella fatídica mañana de su cumpleaños número 33, había tomado la mala decisión de intentar sobornarlo. Irving no podía dejar pasar eso por alto, era una cuestión de principios más que nada…  
Sin embargo Irving no contó, se puso de pie bruscamente y cerró el espacio personal entre él y el hombre más joven. Tyrell se estremeció cuando una de las pesadas manos de Irving le acarició con algo de torpeza el cabello rubio grasoso. El hombre más grande pudo sentir el tembloroso aliento de Tyrell a solo centímetros de su rostro. Olía a pastel, fresas y café. Su olor corporal era igualmente dulce, era extrañamente dulce como la miel y parecía derretirse y hacerse más intenso mientras mas se acercaba a él. Su mirada se posó por unos momentos en los labios rosados y húmedos del joven. Por una fracción de segundo pensó en que quizás podría jugar un poco con él. Un extraño sentimiento aleteó en su estómago tomando la forma de un inoportuno deseo visceral. Sus miradas se encontraron casi por enésima vez en esa mañana aunque esta vez era diferente. Las pupilas de Tyrell cubrían casi todo su iris haciendo que éste se viera como un fino aro de plata alrededor de ellas. No había temor en sus pupilas sino que… allí estaba nuevamente aquella tensión sexual abofeteándolo…podía cortarla con cuchillo.  
Tyrell abrió la boca y sacó ligeramente la lengua para colocar en ella con un movimiento rápido la pastilla blanca. Irving redobló la apuesta y con suavidad dejó que el cabello húmedo del hombre se deslizara entre sus dedos para inmovilizarlo un poco mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba, con la boca de su Colt Python, la marcada línea de su mandíbula. Podía notar el efecto de aquella pastilla pateándole la entrepierna. Con un suspiro entrecortado Irving bajó el arma y sonrió un poco tratando de mantener la compostura. Aflojó el agarre en el cabello de Tyrell y le alcanzó un poco aturdido el vaso de leche. Tyrell sin dejar de mirarlo por debajo de sus pestañas doradas, tomó el vaso en su mano izquierda y se lo llevó a los labios. Su mirada era como estar mirando el abismo. Sus nudillos rotos y su mano temblorosa, sus pupilas dilatadas y el cabello rubio ceniza sobre su frente. La sangre seca y las heridas producidas por el espejo roto. Irving entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que dejaba el arma sobre la mesa. Tyrell apartó el vaso tragando dificultosamente su contenido mientras un hilo de leche se deslizaba por su barbilla justo por encima de la marca rosada que había dejado la presión del arma sobre su piel. Se puso de pie suavemente enfrentándolo como aquel día en el que le había recitado aquel extraño versículo de la biblia.  
“Gracias por el pastel…” musitó a solo centímetros de su rostro. “Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Irving…” añadió en un tono de voz mucho más suave sin dejar de mirarlo por debajo de esas pestañas doradas, desafiante.  
Irving rio por lo bajo un poco nervioso, su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada en aquel momento y sus pantalones demasiado incómodos en la parte delantera. Su corazón galopaba como un purasangre dentro de su pecho y Tyrell se veía tan dispuesto e igualmente excitado ante él. Con un dejo de ternura Irving acarició nuevamente el cabello rubio ceniza del joven, esta vez Tyrell cerró los ojos ante el contacto para luego abrirlos suavemente. El dedo pulgar de Irving se deslizó por los restos de leche que mojaban la barbilla de Tyrell y luego acarició con delicadeza su labio inferior mojándolo suavemente. La grasa de la Colt Python en sus dedos dibujaron una mancha oscura en la piel blanca junto a las gotas de leche, como si aquello fuera un mensaje del destino para él…


	2. Kháos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento hasta que Tyrell decidió enfrentarlo. Se dio la vuelta hacia la sala donde había estado sentado hacía solo minutos para encontrarse cara a cara con Irving quien ya había avanzado sigilosamente unos cuantos metros.

El teléfono vibró, Tyrell se alejó un poco para observar como Irving llevaba su mano al bolsillo. Examinó la pantalla por un instante y luego a Tyrell para después atender la llamada y alejarse dándole la espalda. El hombre tomó el arma que descansaba en la mesa con un parsimonioso movimiento y la enfundó firmemente en su cinturón.

"Sí..." respondió animadamente a la voz al otro lado de la línea olvidándose por completo de Tyrell "uhmm..." se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió hacia un anotador que se encontraba en la mesa a pocos centímetros del pastel a medio terminar. Tomó una bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa rosa claro y comenzó a escribir.

"Uh-huh ... okeeey... uh-huh..." balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Estás seguro?...Bien..." Tyrell le dirigió una mirada rápida para luego caminar hacia su habitación un poco confundido... en realidad no podía encontrar una palabra para la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Permaneció de espaldas a Irving junto al marco de la puerta hasta que el hombre cortó la llamada.

"Estaré ahí en 30 minutos"

Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento hasta que Tyrell decidió enfrentarlo. Se dio la vuelta hacia la sala donde había estado sentado hacía solo minutos para encontrarse cara a cara con Irving quien ya había avanzado sigilosamente unos cuantos metros.

"¿Tienes que irte?... ¿de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tengo que estar aquí?" preguntó dramáticamente luego de mirar al piso por un momento para esquivar la mirada del hombre.

"Volveré en unas horas, asegúrate de no meterte en problemas mientras no estoy..."

Tyrell asintió mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja con un brillo de culpabilidad en su mirada huidiza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, se veía realmente molesto, pero en ese momento Irving sacó una tableta de pastillas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó con un movimiento firme. El sueco observó con ojos grandes la inscripción y el nombre de la droga de venta libre en colores azul oscuro sobre un fondo plateado de aluminio. Irving suavemente tomó el mentón de Tyrell y lo elevó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y susurrarle muy cerca del rostro:

"Cuando perdemos nuestros principios... abrimos las puertas del caos..."

Luego se alejó en silencio hacia la puerta principal y la cerró tras él.


	3. Disociación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El hombre se dejó caer ante él como si se tratara de un Dios y con mucha suavidad deslizó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mirándolo a los ojos devotamente. Se veía dócil y suave, en una situación inusual. Su mentón se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, en una actitud suplicante y de adoración, pero no parecía una actitud intencional, sino inocentemente genuina. Su traje caro ya estaba claramente arruinado y aun así parecía no importarle realmente. Su cabello rubio despeinado caía sobre su pálido rostro iluminado por las luces violetas de la sala de juegos.

Las manos de Tyrell tomaron su rostro desesperadamente y su mirada magnética parecía atravesarlo como una daga. Algo fuera de control se agitaba dentro del pecho del hombre. Su piel translúcida y frágil contrastaba notablemente con aquellas pupilas dilatadas y llenas de éxtasis. Elliot frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber llegado allí por su propia cuenta. El olor familiar a Pop-corn del Arcade y las tenues luces violetas lo trajeron a la realidad. Tyrell pareció notar su expresión de desasosiego y sonrió dulcemente en respuesta. Algo en la expresión de su rostro lo tranquilizó.

"¿Tyrell? ¿Qué está pasando...?" comenzó con voz temblorosa mirando a su alrededor.

"Shh shh... todo estará bien..." le susurró a solo centímetros del rostro al tiempo que reconocía a Elliot en el brillo de los ojos del joven que hacía sólo unos momentos le había apuntado con un arma. Tyrell le sonrió suavemente, la expresión de su rostro estaba llena de comprensión como si de pronto las piezas hubieran caído en su lugar por sí solas...

En ese momento su vulnerabilidad relucía ante sus ojos y aquella tensión que siempre había ocupado un espacio entre ellos, aquella energía inexplicable, estalló. Lo que había comenzado como una invasión caprichosa y casi obsesivamente seductora del espacio personal de Elliot terminó ese día como jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

"Elliot... ahora entiendo... todo estará bien... " Susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Su acento se filtró sutilmente en sus palabras, su voz era ronca y suave, casi suplicante. No supo qué responder. El aliento cálido y su colonia cara inundaban sus sentidos. Sus pupilas querían absorberlo como un gran agujero negro, Tyrell quería absorberlo, consumirlo lentamente... Cerró el espacio entre ellos con movimientos suaves y Elliot se perdió en sus pupilas tumultuosas. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se fundieron en la intimidad del Arcade.

Elliot llevó su mano derecha a uno de los brazos de Tyrell para alejarlo, confundido, y un objeto extraño ocupó su campo de visión.

Elliot miró el arma, no podía reconocerse a sí mismo con un arma en la mano... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Mr Robot había intentado...?

Tyrell tomó con torpeza la mano de Elliot y la llevó a su sien. Permaneció inmóvil con el objeto frío y metálico rozando su cabello rubio.

"Podría morir por ti en este momento...aceptaría lo que el destino decidiera" murmuró y cerró los ojos mientras su mano sudorosa tocaba la de Elliot y deslizaba el arma sobre su pálido rostro. Elliot se alejó tembloroso y dejó el arma junto a la pantalla negra del monitor. Podía sentir el olor de su adrenalina, su sudor... el calor en sus mejillas... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Tyrell había descubierto realmente cómo funcionaba todo?, ¿había descubierto que a veces él no era él mismo?

Tyrell se veía desaliñadamente hermoso, tan frágil, tan vulnerablemente explosivo. El rubio se acercó y lo acorraló contra la mesa, junto a la pantalla negra llena de códigos que daban vida a su revolución. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente. El corazón de Elliot dio un vuelco. El beso se transformó en una marea de emociones porque Tyrell era eso... una montaña rusa de emociones. Los labios de Tyrell, su aliento cálido tan cerca de su rostro, el sonido de su respiración entrecortada y la calidez de sus manos a ambos lados de su cuello, su cabello rubio rozando su frente, su olor personal y su energía magnética. Todas esas sensaciones al unísono...

Las palabras salían de los labios de Tyrell entrecortadas contra el oído de Elliot... él no podía entenderlo pero estaban llenas de amor... de dulzura y devoción... como cuando alguien quiere domar a un animal salvaje. Era una melodía suave y dulce en sus oídos, tranquilizadora.

La voz de Tyrell recitando palabras en sueco...no importaba qué realmente...

Elliot cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Quería alejarse pero algo dentro de él lo mantenía anclado en el mismo lugar, quizás era la respiración cálida del otro hombre junto a su cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos... se sentía extrañamente relajante, como una canción de cuna. Transportaba su mente a un lugar tranquilo donde nada ni nadie les podía hacer daño. Las manos de Tyrell, húmedas y temblorosas lo acariciaron por encima de su sudadera negra. Todas esas sensaciones le resultaban tan nuevas pero extrañamente familiares de una forma que no podía explicar...

"Elliot, te amo" dijo con voz suave, su acento se filtraba incómodamente en sus palabras mientras intentaba tembloroso deshacer la hebilla del cinturón de Elliot. El corazón del hacker comenzó a latir aún más rápido... y a pesar de que estaba excitado en ese momento nunca había pensado en algo puramente sexual. El pánico se apoderó de él y tomó las manos del otro hombre intentando detenerlo pero en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron. No encontraba una palabra que pudiera describir la intensidad que había reflejada en sus ojos cristalinos...

El hombre se dejó caer ante él como si se tratara de un Dios y con mucha suavidad deslizó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mirándolo a los ojos devotamente. Se veía dócil y suave, en una situación inusual. Su mentón se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, en una actitud suplicante y de adoración, pero no parecía una actitud intencional, sino inocentemente genuina. Su traje caro ya estaba claramente arruinado y aun así parecía no importarle realmente. Su cabello rubio despeinado caía sobre su pálido rostro iluminado por las luces violetas de la sala de juegos.

Elliot permaneció inmóvil observándolo. No entendía exactamente como habían llegado a este punto.

Acarició a Elliot por encima de sus boxers oscuros sin romper el contacto visual ... Lo hizo de manera delicada, su proceder era hipnótico, extrañamente dulce, lleno de una pureza difícil de explicar. No había nada violento o grotesco en aquel momento, Tyrell lograba que la situación fuera algo íntimo y profundo. Más allá de lo físico, había algo en él tan delicado y extrañamente sincero que hacía que Elliot se sintiera cómodo. 

Elliot se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de Tyrell como si quisiera aferrarse a aquel momento por siempre. La mano de Tyrell era como si lo conociera desde hacía años, su presión sobre su cuerpo, su calidez tocando sus puntos específicos....llenándolo de un calor similar al de la morfina. Sintió que moría cuando la respiración cálida y húmeda del rubio lo rodeó. La extraña humedad de sus labios consumiéndolo todo, aliviándolo, dándole algo que no sabía que necesitaba. Tyrell era tan suave... sus movimientos tan fluidos, llenándolo por completo... alimentándolo por dentro...

Su respiración se volvió pesada mientras sus manos se ceñían sobre cabello rubio ceniza a sus pies... Tyrell era implacable, había algo morbosamente atractivo en su sumisión. Sus ojos lo contemplaban como si quisiera atesorar cada expresión de su rostro.

Tyrell se alejó un poco y siguió masturbándolo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se humedeció los labios mientras con su otra mano deshacía su cinturón y liberaba su erección. Sonrió un poco rompiendo el contacto visual por un momento al notar como Elliot observaba su cuerpo desnudo. Tyrell estaba muy húmedo, su mano izquierda resbalaba sobre él sin demasiado esfuerzo pero con una calma y un ritmo profundos. No había desesperación en Tyrell sino una naturalidad tan extraña... como si aquella sesión de masajes se tratara de algo simple, natural... él parecía disfrutar del proceso del placer más que del placer mismo. La situación era tan excitante que Elliot tuvo que apartar la mirada por un momento.

Tyrell respiraba entrecortadamente contra su pelvis. Su lengua parecía adherirse a cada partícula de su ser como si de ello dependiera su vida.

El hombre hizo una pregunta respirando agitado contra su piel desnuda y húmeda mientras miraba hacia arriba por debajo de sus pestañas doradas. Su voz era miel y su acento le enviaba escalofríos a la columna vertebral. El sonido de su voz recreaba un ambiente tan íntimo y natural... la intimidad era palpable, la conexión entre ambos...Era más que sexo para Tyrell. El hacker asintió sin saber que diablos acababan de decirle, se sentía sobrepasado por lo que estaba ocurriendo... Todo comenzó a volverse confuso de pronto... Elliot se esforzó por mantener la calma, comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse...La sensación de disociación se apoderó de su mente y de su cuerpo.

Mr Robot estaba luchando por ocupar su lugar...

Se vio empujado fuera de su mente y pudo ver a lo lejos como Mr Robot tomaba a Tyrell por la corbata y lo empujaba hacia la pared más cercana con violencia.

Aquello fue el comienzo del fin...

Elliot se incorporó rápidamente con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos. 

Había sido demasiado real para ser un sueño. Miró a su alrededor respirando agitado al tiempo que se llevaba una mano temblorosa a la frente llena de sudor. Tyrell... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Tyrell?... 

Los recuerdos y aquel sueño eran las piezas que faltaban en los espacio vacíos de su historia...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son muy valiosos...déjenme algunos no sean malos :3 


End file.
